Pledge of Loyalty
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by darkboy18. After Ichigo and the others invade Hueco Mundo, Aizen has Orihime prove her loyalty is to him, not the substitute. AizenXOrihime.


Pledge of Loyalty  
OrihimeXAizen

 **A.N.: This is a request by Darkboy18.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **After Ichigo and his friends invaded Las Noches….  
**_ **Aizen's Private Quarters  
Aizen POV**

The lord of Las Noches watched the monitor with the same curious look on his face he always had. He watched as Orihime, angered by Ulquiorra's verbal jabs, hauled back and slapped him over the death of her friend, Chad.

Shaking his head, Aizen playfully chuckled as he killed the feed. "Orihime… you really are a silly girl…." Standing up he called in the number four Espada, Ulquiorra. He was unsurprised to see his cheek still red from the harsh blow. "Ulquiorra. Bring Orihime Inoue to my chambers at once. And be sure to make sure that we are uninterrupted; understand?"

Nodding, the pale Espada left the room. After waiting for about 15 minutes, he finally returned, dragging Orihime with him with an iron grip. Nodding to his master, Ulquiorra quickly excused himself as he shut the door behind him, locking Orihime in with her captor.

To say that Orihime looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. She shivered as she stood in her captor's bedroom all alone with him, with the promise of rescue slowly fading away. "Come, Orihime," he patted the space on the bed next to him. "Sit. It's time we talked."

Hesitantly, Orihime made her way over to him, sitting down as far away from the man was possible. Chuckling, Aizen scooted over until he was right next to her. "Come now, Orihime. You've nothing to fear from me. Do try to relax."

"Um…ok…" Orihime murmured.

Aizen waited for a moment for her shivering to go down, the result of such close proximity to Aizen's spiritual pressure. Part of his allure in his disguise as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads was that he could make his pressure to be soothing and comforting; a tactic that had worked so well with Momo….

"Your friends are here. But I think you already know this."

Orihime slowly nodded, wishing that she could go to her friends and explain that she was here to protect them. Then she felt Chad's dwindling sprit energy and had to struggle to fight back tears. "I…I know…."

Aizen put a hand on her shoulder, drawing closer. "Orihime. You remember your pledge to me?"

Orihime nodded, her eyes misting. "Uh huh."

"Repeat it for me," he said, running a hand through her burnt-orange hair.

"I…I pledge to serve you, Lord Aizen, in body, heart and soul…." Orihime whispered with her head lowered in shame.

She gasped as Aizen wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She looked up to see Aizen's dark eyes boring into her, like they were trying to drill into her soul. Orihime could feel her heart race as her face was inches away from him, blushing at the close proximity. "Very good. Then you know that even if Ichigo comes barreling through my door right this instant, your duty is to stay here with me, don't you?"

A tear of sorrow descended from Orihime's hazel eye as she nodded. "Ye-yes…."

Smiling, Aizen wiped the tear from her eye. He enjoyed the shiver the girl made as he ran a hand smoothly up her back, admiring the girl in the white outfit. "Your words are touching but…" his eyes narrowed, "I believe that you aren't being truthful. If you'd really cut all ties to your friends, you wouldn't feel guilty over your friend's death."

Suddenly Orihime's head jerked as she felt another spiritual pressure dwindle. "Rukia!" she gasped in horror.

"Yes, it looks like your friends are going down one by one," Aizen noted. The girl started to shake in terror. "See? You still care for them, which makes your words…" he leaned forward until he whispered into her ear, "hollow."

Orihime's face turned pale as Aizen pulled her onto his lap, burying his face into her hair and inhaling her scent. "Wa-what are you doing?" she cried out, scared.

Deciding that the time for niceties had passed, Aizen turned her head until their eyes met, Orihime's scared hazel gazing into Aizen's evil ones. "Orihime. I don't appreciate insubordination. So I'm giving you one chance to prove your loyalty." He leaned forward until their lips were just shy of meeting each other. "Give yourself to me, in body, heart and soul. Submit to me or your friends will never live to see tomorrow."

Orihime's blood ran cold at the ultimatum. She knew what Aizen wanted, but she knew that she had no choice. Once again she was given an impossible decision and knew that there was only one option.

She had to give in.

"Yes…I do…."

Aizen's lips were mere centimeters from hers. Softly he ran a hand through her hair. "Prove your loyalty…."

Shaking from head to toe, Orihime closed the tiny gap between them. Aizen inwardly smirked as Orihime offered him her first kiss, his arms wrapping around her tight. Slowly his tongue swiped against her lips, demanding entrance. Orihime squirmed a bit in embarrassment as she let him in, his skilled tongue eagerly licking her mouth. As Aizen pulled away, Orihime looked a bit ashamed but paid no mind.

His hands went to her back and pulled back on the zipper, separating the metal teeth slowly to further agonize Orihime. Orihime paled as Aizen removed her top, his hands cupping her bare breasts for a moment. "My, Orihime, you've become quite the woman," Aizen teased, whispering into her ear. Orihime couldn't help but groan at the feeling of Aizen's fondling, feeling heated at the man's touch. Before long Aizen's hands crept lower, pulling on her sash. "Stand up," he ordered.

As Orihime stood up her white _hakama_ descended to the floor, leaving her nude; Ulquiorra never gave her any underwear. She shivered at the man's icy gaze, staring at the floor in embarrassment.

Deciding that the foreplay was over, Aizen got up and disrobed. Orihime's white face turned red as she got a good look at the man without any clothes. The man had a built physique, making her tremble when she looked downward and saw how big and erect the man was. Walking over to her, Aizen caressed her cheek. "Don't be scared, Orihime. I'll be gentle…" he whispered.

Orihime gasped as she was pushed against the wall, Aizen pressing his body against hers. Orihime couldn't believe how warm the man was, her hands wrapping around him and pulling him into antoher kiss, as if she was trying to get more warmth from him. Chuckling, Aizen pressed her against the wall and raised her leg. The rogue enjoyed the look on her face as he rubbed his head against her entrance, already wet. "Oh? It looks like your body's already submitted, Orihime," he teased. "Now for the rest of you."

Orihime gasped as Aizen took her, bottoming out her pussy completely with one thrust. "AHHH!" she cried. Due to her sparing with Tatsuki she had torn her barrier but she still had a virgin's tightness. Aizen silenced with a deep kiss, swallowing her groans of pain as she was stretched to her limit. After giving the girl a moment to breathe, Aizen slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He did it slowly, not to give her time to adjust but to make her long for more, to make her beg for him.

The minutes ticked by as Aizen slowly fucked Orihime. The orangette dug her fingers into his shoulder as she felt her lower half melt. The pain had ebbed away, only for sharp jolts of ecstasy to race through her with every thrust. She clung to Aizen as she felt her body submit to the man, but there was a problem.

He was going so slow… she wanted more. No…

…she needed more!

"Please! Lord Aizen!" Orihime gasped, her breasts pressing against Aizen's chest.

Aizen raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Please what, Orihime? What is it?"

"I…I…"

"Yes?" Aizen whispered into her ear.

"Please…go faster!" she said with her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment.

She groaned as she felt Aizen leave her, feeling his hard shaft leave her warm hole. Looking at the man in confusion and a tad bit disappointed, she watched as Aizen sat down in a nearby chair and gesture her to come to him with a finger. "If you want more, Orihime, then I'll leave you to set the pace."

Orihime made her way over to him on shaky legs, sitting on Aizen's lap. The rogue's hands went to her round ass, lifting her up and lining the head of his slickened shaft to her lips. Taking a deep breath, Orihime sank downward on Aizen's cock, moaning as she was filled once again. Gripping Aizen's shoulders, Orihime lifted her hips up then pushed herself back down. "OH!" she cried as she rode the man. "IT'S SO BIG!"

Aizen smiled as he watched the girl lose herself in her own passion. Eyeing her bouncy breasts, the man leaned down and began to suck on a hardened pink nipple, making Orihime's back arch at the sensation. Her hands threaded Aizen's dark-brown hair, pulling him close as she rolled her hips, earning a low moan from the man.

As Aizen took his mouth off to pleasure her other nipple, Orihime's mind began to fog up. She wanted to try to control herself, but her body was moving with a mind of its own. Her hips moved as if almost possessed by her lust, driving Aizen's cock deeper and deeper into her. A hot sensation filled her belly as she continued to ride Aizen, threatening to spill over.

Aizen stopped her before she could achieve sweet release. "No, Orihime," Aizen mockingly teased. "You belong to me now. You can only cum when I allow it, understand?" Fighting back the urge to groan in disappointment, Orihime nodded. She hated herself for feeling like this but the pleasure was more than she could bear.

Lifting Orihime off of her, Aizen ordered her to lie on the floor sideways. The girl shivered as the cold tile floor touched her hot aroused skin. "Don't worry, Orihime," Aizen said as he lay down beside her, spooning her. "You'll be warm soon enough." Raising her leg, Aizen made quick work of reentering Orihime's pussy, making the girl moan as she was filled again. His other hand snaked beneath her, coming around to cup her breast as he fucked the orangette with a quick pace.

Orihime clawed at the floor as Aizen rocked her world. Aizen's pace was so fast and so hard it was almost painful, even for the sturdy girl to handle. "Hahh! Oh! Lord Aizennnnn!" she moaned. Chuckling, Aizen leaned forward and turned her head into another long kiss, the hand holding her leg dipping down to rub her clit.

The whole world turned upside down as Orihime felt that overwhelming sensation again. But knowing what was at stake she still had to maintain some control over her own mind. "Lord Aizen!" she gasped, "Please let me cum! I feel so goooood!"

Smiling, Aizen buried his face into her orange hair, his grip on her tit tightening as he slowed down.

"No. Not yet."

Tears flowed down Orihime's face, both from the painful pleasure of Aizen's vigorous fucking and the inability to orgasm. Patting her head, Aizen kissed her tears away. "But you did ask for permission, which shows me that you're learning obedience, so I think I'll be merciful to you." Orihime groaned once again as she was emptied, Aizen pulling out. Picking the girl up, Aizen laid her down on the bed and grabbed her legs, putting them on his shoulders.

His face hovered above Orihime's. "Orihime, repeat your pledge for me."

Gripping the sheets, Orihime cried out "I pledge my loyalty to Lord Aizen in body, heart and soul!"

The smirk on Aizen's face was pure evil. ' _Poor Ichigo. It's a shame you never knew what you had.'_ Without any hesitation Aizen plunged his cock back into her wet depths, using his inhumane strength to fuck the schoolgirl. Orihime could do nothing but moan and wail incoherently as Aizen fucked her brutally. Aizen's powerful thrusts shook the bed, being put to its limit.

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Aizen's tip force its way into her womb. ' _It hurts! It hurts but it feels so goooooood!'_ Once again she felt that overwhelming sensation again and this time, she knew there was no stopping it.

Licking her lips Aizen said "Go ahead, Orihime. Cum with me." In a matter of seconds Orihime's mind blanked out as her body lightened, feeling ecstasy pour through her. Aizen devoured her loud moan as he came along with her, spilling his essence deep into her womb as her walls tightened around him. It didn't matter to him if Orihime bore his child; it'd make an even tighter leash around her neck. The two moaned as Aizen held her still, her body shaking beneath him.

Pulling away, Aizen pulled out of Orihime and kissed her cheek. "Very good, Orihime. You've proven your loyalty." He got up and got dressed as Orihime lay there on the bed, a boneless mass of pleasure. He chuckled as he left, feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure clash with Ulquiorra. ' _Hmm, I doubt the boy'd be a match for Ulquiorra. A pity,'_ Aizen evilly smirked.

' _Even if he did rescue her, my memory will always be a shadow in Orihime's eye….'_

The End


End file.
